Comment ne plus t'aimer en 10 leçons ?
by Abricote
Summary: Comment ne plus aimer James Potter en 10 leçons ? c'est la question que se pose Lily Evans jeune fan inconditionnée des Maraudeurs, qui plus est n'est pas une fille exceptionelle... Et si certaine questions, n'avaient pas de réponses ? LEJP
1. Prologue

**

* * *

**

**Comment ne plus t'aimer en leçon**

_Prologue _

_

* * *

_

Lily Evans renifla doucement en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Encore une fois elle avait été humilié par cette Mary Sue ! Cette fille totalement splendide et gentille qui avait du caractère etc. etc. Mary Sue et ses deux meilleures amies, Lynn Ryders et May Campbell la princesse des glace pour Lynn et le fort caractère pour May. Mais elle Lily était une de ses filles que lestrois Valkyries comme les surnommaient les Maraudeurs ne pouvait pas voir en tableau. Lily Evans était une fervente admiratrice des Maraudeurs et membre de la Guilde Marauditrice, le fan club des Maraudeurs.

Plus précisément elle était dans la branche fan club James Potter. Elle adorait James Potter avec ses grand yeux brun pétillant aux reflets mordorés, son corps musclé en finesse et souple, son sourire charmeur ses cheveux ébouriffé et… En fait tous ce qui pouvait représenter James Potter Lily Evans ne pouvait décemment pas passer a côté !

Mais le hic, car il y a toujours un hic, c'était que son idole ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention… Elle était une parmi tant d'autres. Et puis Potter s'intéressait surtout a Mary Sue… Mary Sue qui le _détestait_ Mary Sue avec son grand caractère, Mary Sue ceci Mary Sue cela.

Mais POURQUOI Potter s'intéressait a celle qui ne s'intéressait pas a lui c'est a dire à Mary Sue… Lily elle en était presque a baver devant lui ! Enfin elle _était_ prête avant… Aujourd'hui ça avait été la goutte de potion qui avait fait déborder le chaudron…

_Flash Back: _

«ET POTTER ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! GRYFFONDOR GAGNE LA COUPE ! «

«OUAISSSSSS !» hurla Lily en sautant debout sur son siège.

April Vandeutch sa meilleure amie hurlait avec elle et sautait en faisant volé ses mèches blonde.

«Aaaah c'est super Lily ! Sirius été merveilleux !» rugit April en serrant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

May Campbell qui était assise a ses côté lui lança un regard méprisant. May était assez mignonne pour ne pas dire carrément. Elle avait de long cheveux noir et lisse et des yeux de la même couleur aux reflets bleutés. ( Clichés, clichés quand tu nous tiens…)

«James a été le meilleur !» scanda Lily en faisant virevolter son drapeaux ou scintillaient les mots '_Vive James Potter signé Lily Evans, une fervente admiratrice célibataire'_. Justement le célèbre capitaine après avoir fait son tour habituel d'honneur descendait en un piqué impressionnant.

Lily pris la main d'April et elles dévalèrent les escaliers pour demander un autographe.

Mais James Potter était déjà entouré d'admiratrices se qui ne semblait pas le gêner. Il passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux et faisait un clin d'œil a chaque filles. A force de coups de coude et de menaces Lily et April arrivèrent là ou Sirius Black et Potter signait les autographes, Lily se planta devant James tout sourire, il ne leva même pas les yeux et lui signa en hâte le papier tandis que Sirius faisait de même avec April.

Soudain la foule se fendit, May et Lynn avançaient a grand pas. Sirius releva la tête tout sourire alors que James cherchait Mary Sue des yeux.

«Ey Jamie !» l'appela May en poussant brutalement des Pouffsoufle de 3ème années

James leva les yeux vers la brune et arqua un sourcils interrogateur.

«Mary est dans tous ses états qu'est ce que lui a encore fait!» râla t-elle

Un grand sourire barra le visage de James alors qu'il se mordait la lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

«Oh rien! Tu me connais voyons… En fait je ne lui ai juste pas passés le souaffle alors qu'elle aurait put marqué. Trois fois rien…»

Mary était une Poursuiveuse de talent.

Lynn n'eu pas l'once d'un sourire comme a l'accoutumé ses longs cheveux châtain et ses yeux bleu glace ne bougeait pas d'un iota. Par contre May voulut frapper James et pour arriver a ses fins elle bouscula sans ménagements Lily qui tomba a terre. Dans la boue.

«Aïe!» se plaignit-elle.

May lui lança un regard amusé et ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser alors que Black éclatait de rire suivit de la totalité des élèves. April se précipita pour l'aider à se relever alors que May lançait un regard méprisant au badge du fan club Maraudeurs épinglé a leurs poitrines.

Lily rougit violemment mais ce n'était pas le plus important…

James n'avait pas réagit. Toute sa vie elle… bon d'accord peut être pas toute sa vie mais bon, elle avait attendu que James la sauve comme le Prince Charmant de la Belle au bois dormant, en se rendant soudain compte que c'était la femme de sa vie etc. etc. Mais là c'était la réalité et James n'avait _pas_ réagit.

April et Dan, son meilleur ami, la soulevèrent en la prenant par les épaules. Lily remit une mèches rousse derrière son oreille et leva ses yeux vert pomme. Et là… elle vit des yeux brun au reflet mordoré. Ils étaient plongé dans les sien. C'était les yeux de James mais le temps qu'elle cligne des yeux il ne la regardait plus. Peut être un effet de son imagination.

April elle était révolté autant que Dan.

«Ey t'aurais put faire attention !» maugréa celui ci.

May se retourna et lança un regard éloquent au jeune homme un peu boudiné au cheveux châtain et aux yeux gris.

«Tu pourrais _au moins_ t'excuser !» siffla April qui ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aimé.

«Non laisse ce n'est rien…» balbutia Lily dépoussiérant son uniforme.

«Si justemment! Mais pour qui elle se prend cette fille !» hurla April, hors d'elle.

PAAF !

April fut éjectée trois mètres plus loin. May n'avait fait qu'un vulgaire geste de la main.

«Ecoute moi bien sale blondasse, siffla May d'une voix glacé et dangereuse. Insulte moi encore une fois, _une_ seule fois et…»

Lily avait vu son amie partir et atterrir durement sur le sol. Il fallait savoir que Lily ne s'énervait pas souvent mais quand elle s'énervait, elle s'énervait…

«Mais t'es complètement malade ma pauvre fille! T'es vraiment qu'une…» Mais Dan n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

_PAAF !_ Il rejoignit April et tomba presque inconscient.

Lily perdit le contrôle. Elle était douce et gentille la plupart du temps, et si je dis la plupart du temps c'était parce que quand elle 'basculait' elle était sans le moindre état d'âme.

Une brise se leva soudain en agitant le bas de la cape de la rousse. Ses cheveux volaient au gré du vent alors que ses yeux vert se durcissaient. May ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir et sourit en fixant un point situé derrière l'épaule de Lily.

Lily leva sa baguette mais…

_BAAM ! _

Lily reçut un sort dans le dos qui la projeta en avant ou elle tomba la tête la première dans la boue. Toujours se méfier de Mary Sue…

_Fin du Flash Back:_

Lily hurla dans son oreiller. Elle la détestait ! Elle la haïssait ! Cette… cette amie des Maraudeurs ! Pourquoi pas elle ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas elle qui mangeait et se disputait avec les Maraudeurs ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas elle qui était spécial ? Pourquoi … Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste ?

Lily ramena ses genoux contre son menton , il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir, les trois Valkyries avaient été fêter leurs victoires avec les Maraudeurs dans on se sait quelle salle secrète et ils avaient invités tous les 6 et 7ème année sauf les _bouffonnes_ comme les appelaient May.

En l'occurrence elles.

Lily voulut retenir une larme mais elle n'y parvient pas, deux heures elle était resté a l'infirmerie, deux heures dans un semi coma. May Campbell était une sorcière hors du commun au mauvais caractère, tout Poudlard la craignait et elle était la seule a casser la gueule à Black. De plus elle était la puissante héritière d'une famille de sang pur… Lily avait espéré que vu qu'elle était une sang « impur » elle pourrait s'approprier la place de _Fille-martirisé-mais-forte-et-fière-qui-souffre-en-silence_ , mais malheureusement ou plutôt heureusement Lily n'avait jamais été martyrisée et n'avait encore moins passé une enfance triste vu qu'elle avait encore ses deux parents qu'elle adorait, une petite sœur supra mimi, un chien et une maison à la campagne.

Par contre c'était Mary Sue qui occupait cette place, la rebelle… La seule qui résistait au ' Charme Potter' celle qui gardait une blessure dans son cœur etc. etc. Au début personne n'avait remarqué Mary Sue la magnifique mais les Maraudeurs l'avaient héroïquement sauvé d'une attaque de Serpentard dont deux avaient été mis K.O par notre brave Mary Sue.

Lily souffla bruyamment, ensuite il restait plus que la fille classe qui ne parle jamais en un mot : mystérieuse. C'était bien sur Lynn Ryders qui occupait cette place. Et puis il n'y avait plus de place, pas de place pour Lily Evans dans ce cercle très fermé. Lily était simplement trop… banale.

Dans un dernier soufflement Lily se fit une promesse, rêver ne servait a rien, elle n'avait pas sa place dans leurs clan. Elle ne l'aurait jamais. Une larme coula quand elle se répéta moralement.

_Je n'aime plus James Potter_

Puis deux

_Je n'aime plus James Potter_

Et son visage en fut inonder quand elle se répéta.

_James Potter en aime une autre que moi, il ne m'aime pas…_

A ce moment pile poil la porte claqua bruyamment sur une Mary Sue très ( TRES ) en colère.

«ESPECE DE RAT A LUNETTE !» beugla t-elle dans les escalier

Comme a chaque fois qu'elle la voyait Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Mary magnifique. Les joues rougie par la colère, les lèvres pincées, les yeux lançant des éclairs elle se tenait là devant elle. Ses cheveux brun lâché dans son dos volaient derrière elle tandis qu'elle faisait les cents pas.

«Comment ose t-il ?» s'écria t-elle en donnant un violent coup de pied dans la porte.

«Cet espèce de mufle a lunette !»

Cette fois ce fut l'armoire qui morfla.

«Comment ça moi il peut m'avoir dans son lit ? Pour qui me prend t-il ce…»

«Salut Sue, la coupa froidement Lily se relevant.

La Gryffondor s'arrêta aussitôt de taper dans son oreiller et se redressa.

«Lily?»

«Evans» rectifia acidement Lily.

Ce qui fit froncer les sourcils a la jeune fille.

«Je me suis inquiété ! scanda t-elle en gesticulant. May est totalement folle je… »

«Epargne moi ton numéro de _Je suis une Gryffondor au cœur d'or_ et gnagnagna et gnagnagna, si tu en voulais réellement a Campbell tu n'aurais pas été dîner avec elle, si tu te serais réellement inquiété pour moi tu serais passé me voir a l'infirmerie, alors s'il te plait ne joue pas ce numéro là avec moi je ne suis pas d'humeur » répliqua la rousse en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Lily aperçut a peine que Mary Sue avait froncé les sourcil d'un air mécontent alors qu'elle refermait violemment la porte de la salle de bain. Une fois la porte savamment claqué elle se laissa tomber le long de la porte. _Oh seigneur qu'est-ce qui m'arrive_ gémit-elle.

May et Lynn allaient lui faire payer ( surtout May ) et elle n'avait aucune envie de subir sa fureur au grand amusement des Maraudeurs.

Quelqu'un toqua a la porte et Lily dut se décaler pour permettre à la porte de s'ouvrir sur Mary Sue. Ses grand yeux qui semblaient constitués d'éclair bleu azur la fixait avec effarement.

«Ey Lil- Evans je tenais a m'excuser je… hum je n'ai pas été très gentille avec toi.»

Lily releva ses yeux vert pomme vers la _Gryffondor au grand cœur_.

«Tu es amoureuse de James c'est ça ?» demanda Mary en s'asseyant auprès de Lily.

Celle-ci poussa un gémissement qui fit rire Mary.

«Je suppose que oui»

«…»

«….»

«…»

«Et euh… d'habitude je n'aime pas trop les fille qui font partit du fan club Maraudeurs sans vouloir de vexer Li-Evans. Mais je vais faire une exception, tu dois forcément savoir que Potter me colle au basque et que je pourrais disons… te le refiler ; le temps d'une soirée…»

«Désolée, mais j'ai décidé d'entré en cure anti-Pottérienne.» Affirma Lily en regardant fixement ses mains. Ce qui fit beaucoup rire Mary.

«Et.. continua Lily, moi non plus d'habitude je n'aime pas les filles qui se la _joue je te déteste_ alors que tous le monde sait pertinemment_ qu'elle l'aime_, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je n'aime pas les… _chichis_.» Répliqua Lily.

Pendant un instant Mary hésita entre le fait de se mettre en colère ou rigoler. Finalement elle ôta pour une troisième solution, à savoir se diriger vers l'étagère qui lui était attitré, et en sortir un…

«Pot d'argile ?» s'étonna Lily.

«Et un masque de cheveux accompagné de cire, oui ma chère… compléta Mary. Je vais te faire une beauté ! Rien de mieux qu'un bon petit soin pour repartir du bon pied ! Avec ça ils vont tous se traîner a tes pieds ! sourit-elle

_Cinq cris de douleur, un de masque de cheveux et trois couche d'argile plus tard: _

Lily « s'admira » dans le miroir, son teint était recouvert d'une couche verdâtre , ses longs cheveux roux était retenu dans une serviette roulé en banane et enfin un immonde peignoir multicolore qui appartenait a son père quand il était peintre , qui était sans forme recouvrait a peine ses jambe rouge vif...

Inutile de préciser que sa démarche n'avait rien de sexy…

En bref elle ressemblait a un gnome et un gnome pas très content d'ailleurs.

«Et voilà ! s'exclama Mary. Dans quoi euh ? Une quinzaine de minute ce sera prêt ! Tu seras très belle !»

Lily essaya de sourire mais c'était peine perdu avec l'argile qui lui tiraillait la peaux. Mary éclata d'un grand rire claire en envoyant valsé ses cheveux en arrière.

«Bon je vais devoir descendre sinon je sais que May va me faire une crise…»

Lily acquiesça en pensant qu'elle devrait elle aussi aller voir ses amis qu'elle avait rejetées, ils étaient en ce moment dans la Salle Commune.

«Ok! Au fait Sue, tu peux m'appeler Lily…»

«Et toi Mary! Akkez je file beauté!»

Lily regarda distraitement, le miroir. Après ça elle serait vraiment belle ? Se pourrait-il que Potter la remarq… NON ! se réprimanda t-elle. Ne pas penser a James !

Non ne pas penser a ses yeux si doux et malicieux, a ses cheveux ébouriffé , a son rire a son…

Trop tard et merde !

Les quinze minutes passèrent très vite et bientôt l'alarme magique que Mary avait actionner la tira de ses pensées. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minute pour se débarrasser de tous ses produits sous la douche. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut elle se retrouvait jolie comme un cœur devant son propre reflet.

«Wouah !» s'écria celui-ci.

D'habitude ses cheveux fourchus ressemblait a s'y méprendre a de la paille et étaient terne, maintenant ils étaient doux, soyeux et coulaient sous ses doigts. Le soin avait fait ressortir leurs couleur naturelle ; un roux flamboyant.

Toutes les impuretés de son visages avaient disparut laissant une peaux parfaite et douce au touché, et chaque poil de trop avait été éliminés.

Ses sourcils qui d'habitudes se rejoignaient avaient maintenant une forme parfaite qui mettait ses yeux couleur pomme en valeur.

Un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres toutes douce tandis qu'elle murmurait .

«Poudlard me voila !»

* * *

Je sais ENCORE une nouvelle fic ! Mais ça me démangeais trop en fait ça fait longtemps que cette idée me trotte dans la tête. Pourquoi Lily devrait être une fille qui n'aime pas Jamie etc ? Elle peut être exceptionnelle sans pour autant être… dans la norme, non ? Je ne sais pas si cette idée plaira mais Lily est accro a James et ses promesses ne sont pas si forte que ça , devant lui elle… fond !

Merci de m'avoir lu !


	2. Leçon n 2

**Auteur : **Abricote, prête!

**Titre : **Comment ne plus t'aimer en 10 leçons

**Numéro de chapitre : **II

**Rating : **G pour l'instant… il y aura sûrement quelques pitits passage R mais je vous préviendrait.

**Couple : **James/Lily évidemment;)

**Résumé : **Lily Evans fan inconditionné du célébrissime James Potter baisse les bras et abandonne alors commence une cure anti Potterienne mais Lily sera t-elle assez forte pour résister au Charme Potter ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Ey non je ne suis pas morte ! - désolé car ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas poster de nouveau chapitre ! Mais la troisième il faut un temps d'adaptation ! - j'ai écrit ce chapitre après avoir eu un 19.5 sur 20 en espagnol et un 10/10 en anglais , _le moral y était je pense que ça se ressent. Bonne lecture!

* * *

_

**Leçon # 2 **

_Tuer Mary Sue tu devras

* * *

_

**L**ily Evans 17 ans en centre de désintoxication Pottorienne, ou du moins j'essaie.

Il y a un truc que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, j'aime James Potter mais pourquoi ? Aujourd'hui cela a été une journée horrible, je me sens seule, moche, conne, insignifiante et tout plein de truc comme ça, en bref je déprime pour ceux qui auraient pas compris.

L'heure des visites à l'infirmerie est passé et personne n'est venu me voir. Si c'est pas triste… Pourtant avec une bombe comme moi dedans, les gens devraient se précipiter et acclamer leurs déesse mais non. Ces abrutis préfèrent rester en cours. C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi!

Comment qu'est-ce que je fais à l'infirmerie ? Vous ne savez pas la dernière ? Pourtant tout Poudlard connaît la nouvelle… alors laissez moi vous raconter mon histoire par le commencement…

Il était l'heure de dîner quand je prononçais la phrase culte « Poudlard me voilà ». Et puis avec la classe et l'élégance qui me caractéristique – oui oui - je me dirigeais cheveux au vent vers la porte de mon dortoir.

Le dortoir était vide et personne ( malheureusement ) ne put observer ma nouvelle démarche sexy. Je vous la décrit en exclusivité, on essaie de marcher sur une ligne imaginaire les pieds doivent marcher sur cette même ligne, en même temps on essaie de bouger les hanches ( pas trop sinon ça fait vite vulgaire… ) avec une main délicatement posée sur la hanche. Certifiée Evans, mes lapins…

PS : ne regardez pas vos pieds et garder la tête haute !

Voilà une nouvelle Lily tentatrice, sûre d'elle et terriblement sexy vient de naître. Pott- euh personne ne pourra y résister ! Non, non, non je n'allais pas dire James, ou est-ce que vous allez chercher tout ça?

Bref c'est après avoir fait tourner ma jupe sur ma taille de façon a ce qu'elle paraisse plus courte et avoir enfiler les bottes d'April à talons, vous savez celle qui remonte jusqu'au genoux, que je me dirigeais dehors. Histoire de faire profiter au monde entier, le canon que je suis.

Aïe, j'avais oublier que je faisait une pointure de plus qu'April…

Dans la salle Commune: 

Entrain de me relever après une chute extraordinairement humiliante. Passons, est-ce ma faute si je n'avait pas vu la première marche ! Eh oui oh moment où il ne me restait plus que quelques marches et bien… Et bien Potter et Black me r-e-g-a-r-d-a-i-e-n-t ! Moi, moi et re-moi. Nanananère! Bref, et plongée dans l'autocontemplantion de Potter je me suis cassé la binette. Comme ça d'un coup c'est arrivé sans prévenir.

Pas très glorieux si vous voulez mon avis.

Bref, je suis restée un peu a terre en espérant que Potter ou Black ( il est pas mal non plus ) viennent en galant homme me relevés.

* * *

_Fait vu et authentifier :_ James Potter et Sirius Black ne sont pas des galants hommes. Abrutis !

* * *

Malheureusement pour moi c'est Dan qui s'est empressé de me m'aider a me relever.

J'aime bien Dan, normal c'est mon meilleur ami, c'est un Gryffondor comme moi . Il n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un « beau gosse » mais je l'aime bien avec ses grosses joues et son visage lunaire. Il est tellement choux!

Je lui fait un timide sourire en me relevant qui se transforme en grimace quand…

James Potter se ré-assis ! Ça veut dire qu'il allait m'aider ! M'AIDER A ME RELEVER !

Dieu du ciel je vais assassiné Dan. Qui lui a demandé de m'aider? Hein, _qui_? Il pouvait pas rester bêtement assis à regarder comme tout le monde?

Je vais le tuer! Le réduire en charpie le… Soudain mon plan 'Comment ne plus aimer James Potter en 10 leçons' refait surface dans un coin perdu de mon esprit. Mais vraiment perdu.

Ne _pas_ penser à Potter.

Je me relève tant bien que mal et lisse machinalement ma chemise d'un blanc , maintenant, douteux. Je rougie d'un air tomate en remarquant que TOUTE la salle commune me regardait les yeux grands ouverts la mâchoires ouverte.

Je mis ça sur le compte de ma 'métamorphose' et reprends ma démarche terriblement sexy. J'aurais du me rendre compte que j'avais tord, pour une fois. Vous savez pas que j'ai jamais tord?

Dan me planta là prétextant un rendez vous.

Avec diable peut-il avoir rendez vous ? Très bonne question il va falloir élucider le sujet, en attendant je ferrais bien de me grouiller, April m'attend devant la Grande Salle. Je passe le nez en l'air devant les Maraudeurs qui sont plongé à trois sur un magazines de Quidditch.

Je vois Black donner un petit coup de coude a Potter avant de lui chuchoter quelques chose a l'oreille qui le fait rire. Je rougis alors que toute mon assurance faisait un plongeon dans des profondeurs abyssales, parlaient-ils de moi ?

Alors l'improbable se produisit Black me… siffla ! MOI Lily Evans ! MOI MOI MOI !

Bon d'accord ce n'est pas Potter, et alors ?

Champagne ! Après tout j'ai dit ne plus aimer Potter pas Black…

Je remarquais à peine le regard haineux de May Campbell a mon égard et glissait comme une plume sous les regards insistants. Ahhhhhhh j'adore ma vie !

**§**

Je déteste ma vie.

Je vous explique le topo, en arrivant devant la Grande Salle je vis April qui me regardais les yeux grand ouvert. Au début je croyais qu'elle avait abusé sur les faux-cils, mais que nenni.

«Alors ? Verdict ?» lui demandais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

«Lily…» balbutia t-elle une main sur la bouche.

«Ouiiiii ?»

«Depuis quand tu es blonde ?»

Bonne voir excellente question, depuis quand je suis blonde ? DEPUIS QUAND ? Je passais fébrilement ma main dans mes cheveux… roux !

«Tu te fout de moi April ?» fulminai-je en tapant frénétiquement du pied.

«Non ! je t'assure tu es blonde ! D'ailleurs ça te va pas du tout. Mais bref on… je crois qu'on t'a jeté un sort d'Illusion»

Et pour confirmer ses dires la voilà qui murmure je ne sais qu'elle incantation et, avec horreur, je vois mes cheveux devenir blond platine. Vous voyez le genre Pamela Anderson pas naturel avec les racines noires ? Vous y êtes.

C'est…c'est HORRIBLE !

« J…je…» balbutiai-je.

- Tu veux dire que c'était pas fait… exprès ? me demanda timidement April.

- BIEN SUR QUE NON ! explosai-je. « TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE JE ME TEINDRAIS EN BLONDE ? JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PETASSE MOI ! »

April me fusilla du regard, soit j'avais oublié qu'elle était blonde.

- Alors il n'y a qu'une seule chose possible. On t'a teint les cheveux sans ton accord.

Une seule image me vint a la tête. Mary Sue. Mary Sue doit mourir. Et j'y contribuerait allègrement.

Une fois remise de mes émotions j'ai filé dans la salle commune ou on m'a appris que le club Maraudeurs and cie ( par cie j'entend bien sur Sue et ses deux toutous ) étaient déjà dans la Grande Salle.

Je faillit m'étouffer, ni moi ni April ne les avions vu passer. Encore un mystère a résoudre. Mais plus tard, je devais refaire le portrait de l'autre pétasse.

En deux en trois mouvement je me trouvais devant les Grandes portes fermées. Essoufflée et très, très ( très ) en colère je les ouvris d'un geste ample et théâtral. J'ai toujours eu un petit côté théâtral…

«MARY SUE !» hurlais-je en suffoquant, le teint rouge carmin.

Toute la Grande Salle sursauta et tous tournèrent leurs tête vers la Préfete-en-Chef.

Cette dernière ne semblait rien avoir remarquée, plongée dans une dispute avec Potter. i une ni deux j'arrivais a sa hauteur. Avec une patience infini je lui tapotais l'épaule, elle se retourna, surpise.

«Oui?»

Et PAFFF !

Le bruit de la claque se répandit dans toute la salle et sous les regards médusés des élèves et professeurs confondus la trace de mes cinq doigts s'imprima sur son jolie ( laissez moi rire ) minois.

Potter, Black et Campbell me regardèrent d'un air effaré, leurs yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

«QUOI VOUS VOULEZ MA PHOTO !» crachai-je alors que plusieurs élèves pouffaient en montrant du doigt ma nouvelle couleur de cheveux.

«Tu as osé» Articula Campbell d'un air colérique.

Mais l'autre conne n'eut pas le temps de se lever qu'elle, Potter et Black compris, se recevaient le pichet de jus de citrouille en pleine poire.

« EXACTEMENT J'AI OSE ! J'EN AI MARRE DE VOUS TOUS ! ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE, BORDEL!»

Puis je poussais sans ménagement Ryder qui s'écrasa quelques secondes plus tard contre Lupin. Et dans un dernier geste héroïque je détachais mon badge du fan club Maraudeurs et le jetait a la face de Potter.

«J'en ai ma claque» Dis-je sèchement sans aucun jeu de mots.

Puis je quittais la Salle, April sur les talons.

Le soir même: 

Je me présente Lily Evans, complètement folle. Amoureuse de James Potter que j'ai arrosé d'un jus de citrouille, collée pendant une semaine pour violence sur un préfet et blonde.

J'ai faim et pour couronné le tout j'ai été obligé de fouiller dans une poubelle pour retrouver mon badge du fan club Maraudeurs.

La vie peut être pire que ça ?

Ah oui j'oubliais, les Valkyries se sont vengées. J'en ai pour deux semaines d'infirmerie.

Quelle vie de merde.


	3. Leçon n 3

Désolé pour ce long loooooooooooong retard. Lol. J'aime pas trop ce chapitre et j'en suis pas fier, mais le prochain va bouger bouger ! XD J'espère que vous n'aurez pas décrocher d'ici là ! Bisous à tous et sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et de bonne vacances !

**Leçon n°3 : Ton joggin chaque matin tu feras.**

Lily Evans, 17 ans, attaque sa deuxième semaines de cure de désintoxication Poterienne. Bilan :Aucune Amélioration. Conclusion : Se faire rembourser.

Merlin merci j'ai remarqué ce matin que mes cheveux avaient un petit peu foncé. Mais Dan m'a dit que la coloration avait commencée à attaquer mon cerveau que j'étais toujours aussi blonde.

Maudit soit-il.

Je suis toujours à l'infirmerie et non, ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a un gros contrôle Commun de métamorphose. C'est juste que... hum... je crois que je suis toujours sous le choc psycologique de ce qu'il vient de m'arriver.

Quoi ? Se faire tabasser par vos ennemie alors que vous rêviez tranquilement d'un James Potter en chocolat ça a de quoi vous traumatisez, non ? Maigre consolation j'ai appris qu'elles avaient été punis. Mary Sue a perdue son poste de Poursuiveuse. Vouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Puis elles ont fait perdre à Gryffondor 70 points chacunes, elles sont passées en conseil displinaire, ont écopés d'une punition ( aidé Rusard jusqu'à la fin de l'année ) et enfin les Maraudeurs ne leurs parlent plus...

Ahhhh que le soleil est beau ! Que les zoziaux zoziautent bien ! Alalalalala la vie est belle.

**§**

Je rectifie, que la vie _était _belle. Elle ne l'est bien évidemment plus depuis que l'hippopotame boudiné dans une veste d'infirmière m'a annoncé la nouvelle méthode miracle contre ce qu'elle appelle la Dépréssion.

Faire du sport.

J'ai toujours _détesté _le sport. Ce n'est pas humain. Voui c'est déshumain ! Tout à fait ! Pour me consoler je vais me jeter corps et âme dans les chocogrenouilles qu'April m'a apporté. Et tant pis pour les kilos !

**§**

Beurk. Mal au ventre. J'ai voulut un aspémagique ( remède miracle contre le mal de tête ) mais apparament la vieille bique à " mieux à faire oui exactement Miss Evans ! ".

" ... Je me plaindrais. Exactement c'est inadmissible !

- Ce qui est inadmissible Miss Evans c'est que vous campiez ici alors que vous n'avez strictement rien ! " Grognait-elle en préparant un lit en face du mien.

- Je n'ai rien ? Et ma Depression alors ? Vous voulez que je me jette par la fenêtre c'est ça que vous voulez !

- Miss Evans... on est au rez-de-chaussez.

- ...

- Et puisque vous êtes en Depression je veux que demain matin à la première heure vous alliez faire un bon jogging !

- ... "

Je commence à penser sérieusement que Dan a raison. La coloration est entrain d'attaquer mes pauvres neurones. Ce qui fait que l'infirmière - quel est son nom déjà ? - doit être au petit soin pour moi et non pas beuglé comme un hippopotame blessé.

Ca doit être la pleine lune qui fait ça. Je suis sûre que demain elle se rendra parfaitement compte que mon état est critique et donc que je ne suis pas en état d'aller batifoler dans le parc aux premier rayons du soleil.

Elle comprendra j'en suis sûre.

**§**

Aïe. Mal à la tête. Les zoziautement des zoziaux me transpercent la tête. Je crois que lasse d'entendre mes jérémiades, Mlle Crucru ( l'infirmière ) m'a fait boire une potion de sommeil...

Je ma rapelle juste que vers neuf heure alors que je réclamais à corps et à cris qu'elle installe la télévision parce que j'étais entrain de rater ' Charmed ' quelqu'un à frapper à la porte, aussitôt elle m'a apporté un aspimagique et pouf, je me suis endormie.

Je me plaindrais à Dumbledore.

J'ai d'ailleurs fait part de mes intention au tyran qui m'a rétorqué je cite. " Tiens Miss Evans vous ne devriez pas être en train de gambader dans l'herbe fraiche pour votre jogging du matin ? "

Maudite soit-elle.

**§**

Me voilà parer de ma tenue de 'combat'. J'ai enfilé le plus lentement possible un pantacourt kaki et un anorak assortie. J'ai attaché mes cheveux blonds ( snif ) en une queue de cheval serrée, j'ai mit sur mes oreille mon walkman trafiqué par les bon soins d'April de sorte qu'il marche à Poudlard et courageusement je me suis lancée.

Je déteste le jogging. J'ai la gorge en feu, on dirait que j'ai du sang dans la bouche, eurk ! Malheureusement pour moi Mlle Crucru m'a jeté un sort de ' Fidélitas ' ce qui fait que je suis bien obligé de faire mes trois tours du parc.

Elle ira brûler en enfer c'est moi qui vous le dit.

J'en étais à mon deuxième tour et demi, je courrais gracieusement ( laissez moi rire ) en ettoufant à moitié une musique rock dans les oreilles quand soudain qui je vois devant moi.

Un Chien.

Je déteste les chiens, c'est ma phobie depuis qu'un Pitbull a avaler tout crus Mister Rabbit ( un lapin blanc qu'on m'avait offert pour mes trois ans ). Il est grand, trop grand, gros, trop gros, et il a d'énormes dents, trop énorme d'ailleur.

Il a l'air aussi surpris que moi. Mais non, qu'est-ce que je raconte un chien ça ne peut pas être surpris. Il n'a pas l'air en bon état... Je recule de quelques pas, il commence à grogner en retroussant ses saletées de babines.

" Nooon, tout doux, toux doux... "

J'allais prendre mes jambes à mon cou quand soudain. Il y a quelqu'un par terre. Oh mon dieu. Il est _à côté_ du chien, et il est _sans _connaisance. C'est un garçon, à moitié nu étalé dans l'herbe, il a des traces de morsure sur tous le corps au mon dieu ! O mon dieu c'est le chien qui lui a fait ça !

Je peux pas m'enfuir, non ? Non ça serait digne d'un Serpentard. Je... Hum voilà ce que je vais faire. Il faut détourner l'attention du gros toutou pas beau. Il grogne de plus en plus fort. Aïe. C'est mal parti.

Soudain une idée lumineuse me vient. J'enlève mon walkman et le jète de toutes mes maigres forces dans la tête du chien. Aussitôt il jappe en détalant comme un lapin.

" Victoire !" Je jubile. Aussitôt je cours vers l'homme, car une femme ne pourrais pas avoir des abdominaux comme ça. Je le hisse sur mon épaule et clopine tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Wouah il est quand même sacrément lourd. Il délire marmonnant des phrases sans queue ni tête, j'aimerai savoir qui c'est malheureusement son visage est plein de sang... Arg s'était un nouvel anorak !

A peine étais-je entré dans l'infirmerie que Mlle Crucru a débarqué en hurlant :

" Seigneur ! Monsieur Lupin ! "

Lupin... _Lupin _? Ca veut dire que je viens de sauver _Remus Lupin _!

* * *

**Prochain Chapitre : **" L'Amitié avant tout tu protègeras... "

Il y auras Le Retour de Lily à Poudlard ( finit l'infirmerie ! ) lol, Lily devient une héroïne, une bagarre Lily Vs Mary Sue, une dette de sorcier et Lily se lie d'amitié avec Remus.

**Voilà ! Maintenant les RARs :**

**Jamesie-cass :** Nan je n'arrêterais probablement jamais d'écrire, j'aime trop ça ! - Tu va être servie car Lily va se venger dans le prochain chapitre il va y avoir une bagarre, Lily Vs Mary Sue, et la elle va être VRAIMENT en colère. lol. Merci pour ta review, bisous !

**Ethanielle ou Lyla :** Lol, merci de t'iquiéter mais je suis toujours là ! Lol, et bah sinon merci et puis je penses que si t'as aimé le dernier chapitre, t'aimeras pas celui là, mais tu adoreras l'autre... Lily se rebelle en fait XD Merci pour ta review !

**Sarah Black :** Md, j'adore tes expressions, vi tu peux m'appeler Alli ! XD c'est tout mimi. Ne t'iqnuiète pas dans le prochain chapitre Mary Sue et compagnie vont effectivement se prendre trois ( et même plus ) baffe dans la tête. Lol. Bisous et merci pour ta review !

**Shetane : **Merci ! J'espère que t'aimeras toujours là fic, en fait là c'est un passage un peu intermédiaire pour amorcer l'amitié entre Lily et Remus... - Merci pour ta review ma pitite Shetane et gros, non, ENORME bisous !

**Cricritine :** j'aime bien ton pseudo ça me fait penser à l'insecte dans Mulan, mais je m'égare là ! Lol, et bien merciiiii ! C'est gentil de ta part. Gros bisous et encore merci pour ta review !

**Demoness Lange :** lol c'est sur que Lily n'a pas trop de chance. Et puis je me mets à sa place, si j'aurai été à sa place je pense que j'en serai arrivée là aussi XD Mais j'ai peut être été un peu dure... lol. Merci pour ta reviews ! bisous !

**S-Jennifer-S : **Et bien merci ! J'espère que tu es heureuse XD Ok ça fait un peu ( beaucoup ) longtemps que je n'ai pas ubdtare mais bon... lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bisous !

**Sadesirius :** saluuuuuuuuut comment tu vas ? sinon ne t'inquiète pas, James va vite redescendre sur terre. - tu verras dans les chapitres qui vont suivres. Bisous et merciiiiiiiii pour ta review !

**Fofolleuh :** mdr, vi l'espoir fait vivre tu dois donc être morte. XD Mais reviens à la vie voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que t'as aimé et c'est chouette que t'aime bien. Merci pour ta review, bisous et bonne vacances !

**Lily078 : **Moi aussi j'adore le personnage Lily Evans ( surtout dans le tome 5 - ) bah c'est chouette que tu aimes, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ! Bisous !

**Minerve : **Parce qu'elle est raidingue de lui - mais ça va pas durer... lol. C'est sur que si elle passais son temps à lui envoyer des brocs de jus de citrouilles dans la tête il la remarquerait plus que si elle arrêter de demander des othographe, lol. Bisous !

**Doudoulafripouille :** Dis moi que tu as réussi ton baaaaaaaaaaac ! alieonor croise les doigt j'espère pour toi en tout cas ! Désolé de l'attente mais j'avais pas le moral pour écrire ça... snif XD lol. Allez gros bisous et merci pour tes gentilles reviews !

**Fifinette :** Alieonor jette un regard anxieux à fifinette qui la regarde d'un air de dire ça va barder euh... DESOLERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Snif snif. Tu me pardonnes pour toute cette looooooooooooooooooongue attente ? croise les doigts lol. J'espère que tu suis toujours la fic et que t'as aimé ce chapitre. Gros bisounours.

**Drudrue : **Ahhhhh ma petite Drudrue, tu savais que ton pseudo à inspiré le nom de Mlle CRucrue ? XD Pas que tu ressembles à un hippopotame mais je le trouvais drole. Alors le voilà le nouveau chapitre ! - le prochain arrivera avant septembre, promis ! -

**Cilou O'Neill :** ne serais tu pas un fan d'Ewilan ? Oui ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ubdater Alieonor se cache j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu ! Gros bisous et merci pour ta review !

Merci à tous.

_Patacitrouille ex Alieonor_


	4. Leçon n4

_Et voici la leçooooooooooon 4 ! XD le petit Jamie fait un retour en force dans le prochain chapitre ! Allez pour l'instant je vous laisse profiter de celui là D Bisous et merci de me lire et de me rewiver !_

**

* * *

**

Leçon n°4

_l'Amitié avant tout tu privilégieras_

* * *

Victoire je suis rousse. Joie. Noël. L'infirmière a dit que s'était à cause d'un _' Choc émotionnel trop intense'._ Si vous voulez mon avis, cette bonne femme a, pour une fois, diablement raison. Il faut dire que sauver héroïquement le sexy et mystérieux Remus Lupin d'une mort certaine est ce qu'on peut appeler un 'choc émotionnel trop intense'

_Sauver le sexy et mystérieux, Remus Lupin._

Héhéhéhé… Moi. Moi ! Lily Charlotte Evans ! Raaa, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. April va en crever de jalousie. _Toute_ l'école va en crever de jalousie. Finalement, _la vida es bella ! Hahahaha !_

**§**

Non, non. Rectification, la vie est plus que belle. L'indigne infirmière a eu un rapport « urgent Miss Evans, étant donné que vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire, je vous prierai de surveiller Monsieur Lupin. S'il se réveille, donnez lui le médicament qui est sur la commode. Vous y arriverez n'est-ce pas ? »

Bien sur que j'y arriverai, au péril de ma vie s'il le faut !

J'ai mis ma vie gravement en péril, et celle de Lupin par la même occasion. Je lui ai mal donné sa pilule et il a fallut s'étouffer. Mais rassurez vous, un sort d'amnésie à tout arrangé… Héhéhé.

**§**

Voilà, ça fait trois plombes que je suis là, à le regarder dormir émerveillée, et je ne m'en lasse pas. _Jamais_ ! Je n'avais jamais remarqué la perfection de ses traits avant. Lupin avait toujours eu l'air contrarié, son visage n'était jamais calme et reposé, mais quand il dort… waw ! Ca vaut le détour je vous assure ! Il y a quelques chose de sauvage dans son visage, et de doux à la fois. Impressionnant…

Peut être que je devrais prendre une photo…

Huhu… Mauvaise idée, je crois que le flash l'a réveillée. Je me suis jetée sous son lit, pour pas qu'il me voit. Imaginez vous la honte ! Si il me demande qu'est-ce que je faisais au-dessus de sa tête avec un appareil photo ? _Mauvaise idée_, s'était une _très_ mauvaise idée…

Ainsi donc à cause de mes bêtises me voilà coincer sous le lit avec à peine assez de place pour respirer. A des fois là vie je vous jure… Peut être que finalement April avait raison… La blondeur a sauvagement attaqué mon pauvre petit cerveau ! Je deviens folle, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

Oh… je sens le lit remuer au dessus de moi. Il est réveillé ! Ahhhhh !

Je ne savais pas que Lupin était si lourd. Le matelas va bientôt finir par m'écraser. Mais bon, mourir écrasée par les fesses de Remus Lupin n'est pas une mort si horrible… Mais passons, la situation devient critique, mon nez est aplati contre le parquet et Lupin se trémousse diablement au-dessus de ma pauvre tête…

Ah, il bouge ! Umf, peux plus respirer, peux plus respirer, au secours ! Help, quelqu'un n'importe qui cuf… cuf… Oh par la barbichette de Merlin ! J'ai étouffé trop fort. Je sens Lupin s'immobiliser au dessus de moi. Je vois ses pieds se poser par terre. _Ouh les jolies chaussettes_. Je le vois s'agenouiller et enfoncer littéralement la tête sous le lit avant de lancer gaiement.

« Bonjour Evans ! »

**§**

Vous savez, il y a des moments dans la vie, ou on se dit qu'on aurait bien mieux fait de rester au lit, en l'occurrence, ce n'était pas mon cas… Bien que j'ai eu quelques moments d'humiliations lorsque je m'extirpais du lit, le sourire _( Merlin, quel sourire !)_ de Lupin, me les a fait bien vites oubliés…

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là dessous, Evans ? » sourit Lupin en me tendant la main pour me relever.

« Je… je cherchais mes lentilles ! » fis-je avec le sourire le plus faux qu'on ai jamais fait.

La manière dont il haussa son sourcil _Merlin, quel sourcil !)_ à ce moment là, me fit bien comprendre, qu'il ne m'avait pas crû. Merlin merci, il eut la décence de faire comme si…

« Oh, et tu les as trouvée ? » me demanda t-il amusé en se rasseyant sur son lit.

« Bien sûr, elles sont… rangées »

Encore une fois il eut cette moue amusée, qui faisait craquer la plupart des filles normalement constituées. Mais cette moue adorable, se transforme vite en grimace lorsqu'il s'appuya contre son oreiller.

« Ca va Lupin ? » m'exclamai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh oui, les potions de l'infirmière, font des merveilles… » sourit-il douloureusement.

« Apparemment pas, répliquai-je en balayant du regard son corps couvert d'hématomes et de cicatrices, ne bouges pas, je vais aller chercher quelques chose pour arranger ça »

Il eut un geste pour m'interrompre, mais trop tard, j'étais déjà devant l'armoire à pharmacie.

« Tu es allergique à quelques chose ? » hurlai-je à travers toute l'infirmerie.

Lupin haussa les épaules.

« Parfait, » maugréai-je en commençant à farfouiller dans les tiroirs

« Tu t'en sort, Evans ? » fit Lupin d'une voix faible alors que je m'attaquais au dernier tiroirs.

« Bien sûr, ma mère était infirmière, moldue, certes, mais infirmière… Je voudrais être médicomage plus tard, alors je suis assez renseignée… Est-ce que tu es allergique au Nymphéas Corpus ? »

Pourquoi j'ai dis ça ? Plus tard je veux être Top Model mariée à un footballer… Enfin infirmière c'est plus classe et sexy. Héhé. Toujours est-il que Lupin ne me répondait pas… Avait-il flairé le mensonge ? Mmmmh… Intriguée, je me retournais pour assister au spectacle le plus mignon qui m'ai jamais été donné de contempler. Remus Lupin allongé sur des draps immaculés et défaits, endormi, les premiers rayons de la matinée se reflétant sur son corps presque nu.

Mince je crois que je viens de baver sur le tapis !

J'ai persévérer j'ai voulu prendre une photo mais quand je me suis précipité vers son corps luisant, je me suis pris les pieds dans le tapis et me suis écrasée pathétiquement à terre. Mon appendice nasal à complètement écrabouiller l'appareil. Aïe.

**§**

_I am the best._ C'est Remus qui l'a dit. Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui Remus et pas… Lupin ! Car vous savez quoi, maintenant on est… copains ! Parce qu'il n'y a que les copains qui s'appellent par leurs prénom, non ? Ah la vie est belle, tellement belle…

Il est parti un peu plus tôt dans la matinée et devinez quoi, devinez quoi ! Il m'a invité à déjeuner avec _eux_ ! _Eux_ les Maraudeurs ! Raaah je défaille. Ferme la bouche Lily, ferme la bouche tu recommence baver sur le tapis ! Mais ça veux dire que je vais manger avec Potter…. Mais attendez, qui est Potter ? Huhuhu

* * *

Bilan de la désintoxication Potterienne :Quoiiiiiiiiiiii ? Quelle cure ? héhéhé. Héhé. Hé. C'est pas crédible c'est ça ?

* * *

Voilaaaaaaaaa, j'espère que vous avez aimé, c'est le dernier jour de notre petite Lily à l'infirmerie ! Au prochain retour en force dans le monde Réel… XD

_**Merci de m'avoir lu Et merci aux revieweur ! JE VOUS AIME !**_


End file.
